When it hits you
by jbe1993
Summary: What happens after they say their final goodbyes. Set during AYITL


**I do not own any of the rights to Gilmore Girls or any of the characters**

 **AN: This is the first story I've written in a long time. Reviews are welcome**

Logan watched her walk out of the bed and breakfast after their final goodbye. He stared at the door for what felt like hours trying to wrap his head around it all. His trance was finally broken as Finn walked through the door.

" Hey mate, we're headed to breakfast. You still wanna join?" He asked concerned about his friends well being.

"Yea, just give me a minute." He replied.

Logan sank onto the couch still reeling from watching her walk out. His mind suddenly remembering all the memories they shared over the last 13 years. A smile forming on his face as he remembered her jumping off the scaffolding at the first LDB event she came too. He wasn't sure why he invited her at the time, but later realizing that it was because he was falling for her. He remembers the feeling of her hand in his and how he felt when she trusted him so fast.

Then it hit him, how can he just let her walk away. He should of just told her that he was still in love with her. He should of said "No I'm not gonna marry Odette" when she asked. He should of begged her to tell him not to do it. He should of begged her to tell him he could figure something else out, that he didn't have to live up to the stipulations that his father gave him. He did it before, why couldn't he do it again?

His mind is still spinning in circles as he argues with himself over what could of been, and what he should of done differently when he hears the door open again.

" I said I need a minute Finn."

" I couldn't do it."

He turns to the door stunned to find the one person he expected to never see again. The one he just said goodbye too.

" Ace.."

" I couldn't do it" She repeats. " I made it five minutes down the road before it dawned on me. I can't say goodbye to you. I can't live without you again Logan. I made that mistake once before and let you walk away. I can't be the one that walks away this time. I need you, I've always needed you. I forgot how to be happy until we reconnected and I was being selfish when I said to keep things casual. I was so afraid that I hurt you to much for you to come back to me, to pick me. That I had to have you in my life. Even if it meant I had to be the other women. But now we have to say goodbye and I can't do it. So here I am, asking you not to do it. Don't marry Odette. Give us another chance, I love you Logan. I always have and I always will."

Logan was stunned speechless taking in everything she just said. It was everything he dreamed of and wished for. All he wanted was for her to ask. For her to admit that she still loved him the way he loved her.

Rory begins to worry about his silence and begins to apologize. " I'm sorry, clearly you don't feel the same. I should just go, I'm gonna go dig that hole to China now. I shouldn't of said anything. Go back to London, forget I said anything. Go be happy Logan. That's all I want." Rory starts to turn around and run out the door when she feels him grab her arm turning her to look at him.

He pulls her to him placing his lips over hers. He pulls her closer that they're bodies seemed to molding together putting all his feelings it this one kiss. Breathless he pulls away.

" Ace, stop rambling. I have been waiting for you to say something, to give me some kind of inkling that you wanted something more than a casual relationship. I thought I was being the selfish one keeping it that way. And now I realize that I was just afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't want me in that way again. Afraid of my father and what he would say about messing up his dynastic plan. I love you Ace. And all I ever wanted was to be with you. If you wouldn't of come back then I would of come to you. I can't live without you again and I was a fool to think otherwise."

He pulls her in for another searing kiss. One they so easily get lost in before they hear a throat being cleared behind them.

" Ahem, well we are headed to breakfast mate, we seen reporter girl come back and figured we would give you two some space. Call me when you're ready to be picked up. Glad to see you two finally come to your senses and admitted your feelings." Finn stated. " Just to let you know, I was never gonna let you marry that women Logan, I would of made you come to your senses by the date of the wedding. Glad to have you back permanently reporter girl," Finn stated with a smile before walking out.

Rory and Logan stayed at the bed and breakfast for a few more hours figuring out plans for their future and how to handle everything.

Logan was getting ready for his flight back knowing things would be messy on his return to London. He had an engagement to end and he had to tell his father that his business deal just wasn't gonna work out. Yet he found himself happy the whole time. He finally got his Ace back and nothing could ruin that for him. He was telling his father that he would be transferred back to the states or he would leave HPG. He was taking back control of his life.

He finds Rory sitting at the window of the bed and breakfast and so easily gets lost in her innocence and beauty. She turns to him and just smiles. He loves that smile.

" I gotta get going but I'll be back, I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan. Hurry back, we have a lot of lost time to catch up on."

She leans up and kisses him one last time before he heads to the airport. He couldn't believe how this night turned out. He came to say goodbye to the love of his life, but wound up keeping her instead. And he couldn't be happier. He knew they had a few more obstacles in their way but they would get through this. They could get through anything. They belonged together and there was a single person on this earth that could convince him otherwise. He finally got his Ace back.

 _FIN_


End file.
